


The Simple Things

by blackpink_trash_queen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Frottage, M/M, joshua just wants to suck jeonghan's dick okay, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Joshua Hong liked the simple things in life.Good music.Going to see movies with his friends on the weekend.The occasional night out with his friends where he could stare at hot college boys with hair that looked like it was softer than an angel’s ass.Simple things.orjoshua wants to fuck jeonghan and is a little shit





	The Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> the sole purpose of this is to fuck with one of my friends because it's fun. enjoy~

Joshua Hong liked the simple things in life.

Good music.

Going to see movies with his friends on the weekend.

The occasional night out with his friends where he could stare at hot college boys with hair that looked like it was softer than an angel’s ass.

Simple things.

Which was why he was sitting on the kitchen counter of some frat house staring at Yoon Jeonghan. An actual angel, _(or the devil if you asked Soonyoung, which Joshua hadn’t)_ as he laughed with his friends.

Joshua knew some of the people he was talking to, and had some classes with them. He was debating on whether or not it would be awkward to insert himself into their conversation in hopes of getting Jeonghan’s attention.

He had spent the last several weeks watching Jeonghan during their shared Classic Lit class. And if he was being honest, he wanted to fuck him.

It was that simple.

He was gorgeous, funny, smart. And also had a really nice ass. All things that Joshua appreciated in a person. 

 Joshua sighed as he looked at Soonyoung “I am going to fuck Jeonghan tonight. Or at least get my mouth on his dick.”

 Soonyoung choked on his beer, the liquid covering the front of his shirt. “Um what?”

 Joshua dead panned Soonyoung, a look of determination on his face as he spoke. “I said, I am going to suck Yoon Jeonghan’s dick tonight if it’s the last thing I ever do.”

Soonyoung looked at Joshua, his face slightly red from the alcohol he was drinking. “Dude, how many times do I have to tell you-”

“That he’s the devil yeah yeah I know. But look at him!” Joshua gestured to where Jeonghan was standing with Jihoon, a friend of theirs, and let out a groan. “No one should be allowed to look that good! And I wanna know what he sounds like when he comes.”

Soonyoung stared at Joshua. A look of pure concern on his face as he questioned his best friend’s taste in men. “Listen, I’m not gonna stop you from getting some. But just be careful okay? I’ve heard shit about him, that he likes to love em and leave em if you know what I mean.”

Joshua snorted as he jumped down from the counter. “That’s exactly what I’m looking for. I don’t wanna date him. I just want to suck his soul out from his dick.”

Soonyoung gaped at him at he walked away, approaching Jeonghan’s group with a swish to his walk.

“Jihoon!” Joshua called out as he got closer, hoping Jihoon wouldn’t think it was weird that he was joining them.

Jihoon turned his head to look at Joshua, a slightly confused look on his face. “Hey Josh, I didn’t know you were gonna be here.”

Joshua stopped just short of the small circle they were standing in, giving himself enough distance in case things went badly and he needed an out. “Soonyoung dragged me out tonight, said I was spending too much time on that paper for Whitmor’s class.”

Joshua laughed, trying his best to make it sound genuine as he stepped closer.

He was aware that Jeonghan was looking at him, so he popped his hip to the side slightly.

Jihoon groaned, covering his face with his hand. “Dude don’t even. That paper is going to be the death of me.”

Joshua laughed again, patting Jihoon on the back in condolence. “If you die we can have a joint funeral. Then we only have to invite everyone to one!”

Joshua made sure to gesture towards everyone in the small circle, his gaze ending on Jeonghan with a smile.

“You would say something like that.” Jihoon snorted, his lips turning up into a small smile.

Joshua watched Jeonghan throw his head back with a laugh. The sound of it music to Joshua’s ears as he smiled wide.

“See!” Joshua waved his hand towards Jeonghan. “He thought it was funny!”

Jihoon made an offended sound as he spoke. “That’s because Jeonghan is probably the only person here who has a more fucked up sense of humor than you do ass hole.”

“Hey!” Jeonghan half shouted, a smile still on his face.

“Are you going to try and argue with me?” Jihoon raised an eyebrow at Jeonghan, turning away from Joshua to face him. “Who was the one that thought it would be a good idea to put goldfish in all of the toilets as a senior prank? Just to make the girls in our class cry?”

Joshua laughed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he bent over from the force of his laughter. “Oh my god did you really do that?”

Joshua reached up to wipe his eyes on his sleeve as Jeonghan laughed with him.

“He fucking did! And he was so fucking proud of himself too like the ass hole that he is.” Jihoon shook his head before walking away. Muttering something about ‘ _i’m not drunk enough to deal with this shit._ ’ as he left.

Joshua turned his full attention to Jeonghan now that Jihoon wasn’t standing between them. “Did you get in trouble for it?”

Jeonghan laughed, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corner. “Nah, they couldn’t prove it was me since no one actually saw me do it.”

The two boys laughed together, their bodies moving closer to one another as they shared stories of pranks they pulled in the high school days.

 

******

 

By the time the party was dying down Joshua was confident in the possibility of getting Jeonghan to go home with him.

They had ended up on a small couch together, Joshua half sitting in Jeonghan’s lap as they talked about their classes and friends.

“Looks like Junhui is starting to kick people out now.” Jeonghan said, his gaze wandering over to where someone was ushering people out of the frat house.

Joshua smiled to himself, knowing it was now or never. “Guess I should go then if he’s kicking everyone out.”

Joshua stood up, his arms going out to his sides to catch his balance as he stumbled slightly.

“Woah there.” Jeonghan laughed, catching Joshua around the waist with his hands. “You can stay if you want to, we can hang out in my room and talk some more.”

Joshua nodded, his eyes lighting up at the invitation to stay. “I’d like that.” 

“Come on then, my room is upstairs.” Jeonghan laughed shly, slipping his hand into Joshua’s as he pulled him towards the staircase.

Well, that had been easier than Joshua had thought it would be

“I didn’t know you were a frat boy.” Joshua said as Jeonghan led him up the stairs.

Jeonghan smiled back at Joshua, his hand shifting so he could lace their fingers together. “Yeah, my best friend convinced me it was a good idea. So we rushed together our freshman year. So far it’s been pretty fun.”

Joshua smiled back at him. “I bet you’re never bored. Especially with Junhui and Minghao around. They’re in one of my classes and always seem to be laughing about something.”

“Yeah,” Jeonghan shook his head, pulling Joshua to the side as a group of people came down the hallway towards them. “Those two can be a little crazy sometimes, but they’re good friends.”

Joshua smiled as they waited for the people to pass by, his shoulder brushing Jeonghan’s slightly as he looked up at him. “You have a really pretty mouth, has anyone ever told you that before?”

Jeonghan blinked, a look of shock on his face as he looked down at Joshua. “Um, never that blatantly before no.”

Joshua laughed, his body feeling warm as he leaned in closer to Jeonghan so he could whisper in his ear. “Well that’s a shame, cause you do. I kind of really want to kiss you if that’s okay.”

Jeonghan laughed at that, his head tilting back and exposing his neck as the sound filled the small hallway. “Well alright then. Come on, my room is this way.”

Joshua felt giddy as they half ran towards Jeonghan’s room. His body buzzing as Jeonghan pulled a key from his pocket.

“I lock my room whenever we have parties,” Jeonghan said, his hand working quickly to open his door. “Keeps the stragglers out so I don’t have to kick them out. Plus,” Jeonghan turned to Joshua, pulling him into his room before kicking the door shut. “It means i can bring cute boys back to room without worrying about anyone seeing."

Joshua smiled at that. “Do you bring boys back to your room often?”

Jeonghan shrugged, “Only the ones i really like and think are cute.”

Joshua couldn’t help but blush at Jeonghan’s words. Butterflies filling his stomach as he smiled. “So you think I’m cute?”

Jeonghan slowly closed the gap between him and Joshua until Joshua’s back was against the door. “Yeah, I do. And I really want to kiss you now that I have you alone finally.”

Joshua nodded his head, his tongue darting out to run over his bottom lip. “Then what are you waiting for?”

“For you to say yes.” Jeonghan leaned in close. His breath ghosting over Joshua’s mouth.

“Yes.” Joshua said, his breathing speeding up slightly. “Fuck yes you can kiss me.”

Jeonghan smirked, his hands moving to Joshua’s waist as he pressed him harder into the back of the door as he rucked up the hem of Joshua’s shirt. His hands pressing to the skin of Joshua’s waist.

Jeonghan leaned in slowly before finally kissing Joshua. His tongue slipping into the Joshua’s mouth as he tilted his head back

Joshua didn't resist, stroking his tongue against Jeonghan’s as he savored the taste of him.

Jeonghan pulled back to take a breathe, his lips shiny and red as Joshua leaned forward to chase his mouth. Catching him by surprise when he pressed his mouth to Jeonghan’s hard.

Jeonghan let out a surprised gasp, giving Joshua the opening to coax Jeonghan’s tongue back into his mouth so he could suck on it.

Joshua’s hands made their way to Jeonghan’s neck. His fingers folding around Jeonghan's nape so he could pull him closer, making Jeonghan moan into his mouth.

Jeonghan could feel Joshua starting to get hard as he let his hand slide down from Joshua's abs to cup his cock through the front of his jeans.

Joshua spread his thighs, plantin his feet so h could roll his hips into Jeonghan's palm.

Jeonghan bit down on Joshua's lip, sharper than he intended, before pulling away to look at Joshua’s face.

Jeonghan couldn’t see much in the dark of his room, but it doesn't seem like Joshua was bleeding. "Sorry," he mutters.

Joshua's grin is bright even as he tongues at the sore spot. "It's okay, I don't mind it if you're a little rough with me."

Jeonghan groaned, leaning down to suck on the soft skin of Joshua’s neck.“I don’t think you realize what you’ve been doing to me all night.” Jeonghan growled against the soft skin of Joshua’s throat, his fingers gripping Joshua’s skin tightly.

Joshua rolled his hips against Jeonghan’s. Smirking at how Jeonghan’s jaw dropped slightly and his eyes went unfocused. “I’m pretty sure I do.”  
  
“Bed,” Jeonghan panted, pulling back and tugging at Joshua’s hands, walking them towards the bed until the backs of Jeonghan’s knees hit the mattress making him topple over onto it.  
  
As soon as Jeonghan landed, Joshua slipped down between his legs and pushed them apart. Eyeing the bulge straining against his zipper. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Joshua hummed as he unbuttoned Jeonghan’s jeans, yanking them down his legs before tossing them to the floor.  
  
“Yeah?” Jeonghan asked breathlessly.  
Joshua nuzzled into Jeonghan’s crotch instead of answering. Exhaling hotly against his cock through the fabric of his boxers.

The sensation makeing Jeonghan’s cock pulse against his cheek.

Joshua turned his head to tongue at the base, savoring how the damp fabric drags against the soft skin of Jeonghan’s shaft.  
  
“Fuck.” Joshua heard Jeonghan’s head fall back against the headboard as his hand found their way into Joshua’s hair. Jeonghan tugged slightly, making Joshua moan against his dick.

Joshua ran his hands up Jeonghan’s thighs, feeling how his muscles flex when Joshua sucks at the head of his cock through his boxers.

Joshua wasn't sure if the wetness seeping through the fabric is entirely from his own hungry mouth, or if Jeonghan was already dripping for him.

Jeonghan’s voice was thick with want when he groaned, “Please, Joshua-”  
  
Jeonghan’s desperate voice sending a bolt of heat shooting straight through Joshua’s gut, a smirk on his face as he looked up at Jeonghan through his lashes.

Joshua pulled back to tug Jeonghan’s boxers down, eager to hear Jeonghan unravel completely.

When Jeonghan’s cock spang free, Joshua swallowed hard, taking in the way it slaps wetly against Jeonghan’s abdomen.  The tip already leaking from Joshua’s teasing.

God, he wanted to feel it filling out in his mouth. He wanted to feel the hardness press inexorably against his tongue and down his throat.

Apparently Joshua spent too long admiring the flushed, heavy length of Jeonghan’s cock, making Jeonghan fidget under his gaze. "Is something wrong? Do you not want to do this anymore? Fuck, I'm sorry, Joshua-"

  
Joshua laughed drly. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, you're just. _Big_."

Joshua didn't mention how it made his mouth water and his cock twitch in his own boxers.  
  
Jeonghan relaxed for about half a second before Joshua kissed up the inside of his thigh. His body tensing up all over again.

Jeonghan’s hands tangled in Joshua's hair. Making Joshua’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling of the light pull. "Fuck, babe, don't tease."  
  
Joshua ignored him in favor of kissing at the junction of his thigh and groin. Inhaling deeply to soak in the scent of soap and musk as he rubbed his thighs together to relieve the ache of his erection.

Joshua’s mind automatically associated the heavy scent with other men he had pleasured (other men who had pulled at his hair and fucked his mouth and crooned sweet words at him until he came in his pants, choking on a cock).

Joshua tongued at Jeonghan’s balls before sucking one into his mouth. His hand coming up to run a thumb teasingly along the underside of Jeonghan’s shaft.

Joshua basked in the small desperate sounds it drew from deep in Jeonghan’s chest.

Joshua sat up, wrapping a hand around the base of Jeonghan's cock to bring it up so the shining head rests against his plush lips.

His tongue peeking out to lap up the precome as he suckled lightly on the head.

Joshua flexed his other hand where is rested on Jeonghan’s thich. Feeling how it shook at his light touch before he sank down.

Something Joshua learned in his last year of high school: he loved giving head. He loved having his face buried between someone’s legs, feeling spit run down his chin and an ache settle into his jaw while someone fell apart beneath his touch.

He loved seeing people react to the way his mouth moved up and down their cocks. His tongue running along the underside for extra stimulation. 

And god, was Jeonghan responsive.  
  
Jeonghan’s hands clutched at his own hair before allowing them to fall back to Joshua’s head. His fingers restlessly carding through Joshua’s locks, clearly restraining himself from burying his hands in them and tugging Joshua further down onto his cock.

Joshua let his eyes slip closed as he tilted his head into the touch. The head of Jeonghan’s dick angling to push against and stretch out his cheek.

Jeonghan’s fingers brushed gently against the bulge, feeling how his cock filled out Joshua’s mouth.

An airy moan worked it's way past Jeonghan’s lips as he gasped out “ _god, baby, you make me feel so good_ ,” making Joshua squirm.

Joshua pressed one hand against the front of his jeans, feeling the mess of precome that was smearing all over the inside of his boxers.

To distract himself from the ache between his legs, Joshua swallowed down more of Jeonghan’s cock. The girth stretching his lips wide as the silky skin glided against his tongue.

When the head of Jeonghan’s cock hit the back of Joshua’s throat, he gagged a little.

The choked little noise that escaped Jeonghan's lips as Joshua's throat constricted around his cock had Joshua diving back down for more.

It was sloppy, just the way Joshua’s liked it—a mess of spit and precome dripping down Jeonghan’s shaft.

Joshua could feel it coating his chin, making his lips shine.

 He wondered wildly if Jeonghan liked what he saw. His eyes looking up to see Jeonghan gazing at him with his mouth open and his eyes heavy. Something like awe painting his features.  
  
"You're doing so well, baby," Jeonghan pants as Joshua whined around his mouthful of cock.

 “You like it when I say those things to you? When I tell you how good you are?” Joshua nodded as well as he could with his mouth as busy as it was.

 “Fuck, you suck my cock so perfectly, don't you? Look at your pretty little mouth swallowing me down."  
  
Joshua pulled off, gasping and rubbing his thighs together. His own cock weeping for attention in his underwear. "Fuck my mouth," Joshua whined, his eyes pleading with Jeonghan  
  
"Are you sure?" Jeonghan asked, a slightly worried look on his face as he rubbed his thumb over Joshua’s bottom lip gently.

Joshua nodded enthusiastically, sucking at the wet head of Jeonghan’s cock. Making him moan loudly with his head tossed back. "You're such a good baby for me."  
  
_Good baby_ , Joshua thought hazily, the phrase making him whimper.

 _Good baby, pretty baby, precious baby_ . Without another word, he swallowed Jeonghan down and let him take control.

Jeonghan was surprisingly gentle and careful. Slowly sliding his cock in and out of Joshua's mouth.

Joshua would have asked for more, but this kind of sweetness, this kind of care, was overwhelming in its own way.

He simply closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation of Jeonghan's cock slipping past his lips. Jeonghan's hands loosely knotted in his hair. Jeonghan's thighs flexing under his hands.

Every little groan and curse Jeonghan bits out setting Joshua more and more on edge until he removed one hand from Jeonghan's thigh to palm at his own bulge throbbing against his zipper.

He hadn't realized how obvious he was being until Jeonghan laughed breathlessly. "You're such a good boy that sucking cock gets you off, huh?"  
  
Joshua's eyes rolled back in his head as he tried not to choke on a whimper.  
  
"Fuck that's hot," Jeonghan moaned, his thrusts becoming sharper.

Joshua loved it. Loved hearing Jeonghan's fraying control in his roughened voice. Loved feeling the soreness settling into his jaw that meant a job well done.

"God, you're gonna make me come." Jeonghan panted, his breathing coming quicker as he tried to hold his orgasm back.  
  
Joshua dug his fingers into Jeonghan's thigh, a silent provocation.

 _Do it_ .  
  
"You want that, babe? Want me to come in your mouth?"  
  
Since his mouth was preoccupied, Joshua just sucked harder at the thickness in his mouth, sinking down until he gagged slightly.

 He could feel Jeonghan's hips jerk before his entire body tensed underneath him.

When Jeonghan finally came, Joshua swallowed everything eagerly.

It was something Joshua had done countless times before and he’d always loved it.

But he was even more desperate than usual this time, not letting go of Jeonghan’s cock until it was completely spent and Jeonghan was letting out hoarse whimpers from the oversensitivity.

Joshua let Jeonghan’s cock slip wetly from between his lips before he clambered back into Jeonghan’s lap. Straddling one of his thighs and kissing him sloppily.

Joshua let out small whines as he whimpered into Jeonghan's mouth.

Riding Jeonghan’s thigh frantically.

He was so, so close and he could still taste Jeonghan’s come on his tongue. Could feel Jeonghan’s broad hands on his slender waist, guiding his desperate rhythm.

Joshua drew back and panted, his voice wrecked as he spoke. “Please, can I come?”

The words fell unbidden from his lips.

Jeonghan nodded, his face still red from breathing harshly. “Yeah,” he breathed out, lowering his mouth to suck a bruise on the soft skin of Joshua’s collarbone.  
  
One of Jeonghan’s hands slid up the curve of Joshua’s back, drawing him in close so Joshua could feel the heat rolling off him as their sweat-slick chests brushed.

Jeonghan reached for Joshua’s cock, pulling it out of his boxers to stroke it in time to the movement of Joshua’s hip against his thigh.

The roughness making Joshua’s breath stutter in his chest as his hips jumped and pushed into Jeonghan’s hand.

Jeonghan panted heavily into Joshua’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his collarbones as he grunted, “Come on, baby, let me see you, show me just how pretty you get when you come."

Joshua wasn’t sure if it was Jeonghan’s rough touch, or his sweet words that tipped him over the edge making him whine.

He tensed, a pained noise forcing its way through his clenched teeth as he fell apart in Jeonghan’s lap.

Joshua’s fingers dug sharply into Jeonghan’s shoulders as he spilled across their stomachs. Joshua shoving his mouth against Jeonghan’s, mewling as he came down from his orgasm.

Sleepiness began to drag at his eyelids as he rolled off Jeonghan’s lap to collapse on the mattress next to him.

Jeonghan rolled over slightly to look at him. “Are you alright?”

“Fuckin’ fantastic,” Joshua slurred, his body pressing closer to Jeonghan’s, seeking out the warmth radiating from his body.

Jeonghan chuckled under his breath as he pulled Joshua closer. His other hand reaching for a blanket to cover them with. “You’re already asleep aren’t you?”

“Nnn.”

Joshua heard a gentle huff of laughter followed by the rustle of sheets and the creak of the mattress. Something swiping across his stomach—a shirt? He couldn’t bring himself to care and he nuzzled closer to Jeonghan, his legs wrapping around his waist like a koala.

“So fucking cute.” Jeonghan whispers as he gently kisses the side of Joshua’s head, one hand reaching under his shirt to rub soothingly up and down Joshua's back as they fall asleep wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this hot mess of a smut~
> 
> i have been persuaded to make this into a short series, but with the holidays coming up i won't have time to write more until after christmas. but i promise there will be more!
> 
> suck it andi.


End file.
